Gift for Papa
by Elizabeth Weinbloom
Summary: Gift for Papa. SASUNARU. YAOI. PWP. INCEST. PLOTLESS. LEMON GA ASEM. DONT LIKE DONT READ! RNR PLEASE!


_**Hai, JTK here. JTK masih baru dalam dunia fanfiction Naruto. Jadi maafkan JTK jika fanfic ini sangat jelek, gak jelas endingnya, plotless, isinya smut doang. Ini fanfic ngebuatnya ngebut banget, demi anak JTK yang tersayang. A-drei yang ganteng.**_

_**Ini fanfic YAOI. PWP. PLOTLESS. LEMONAN DIMANA-MANA. SASUNARU. DIRTYTALK. JTK mohon bagi yang bukan shipper SasuNaru jangan maksa baca jika hanya buat bahan bashing. JTK gak menerima bashing atau flame. Reader pasti sudah pada dewasa. SEKALI LAGI JTK JELASKAN, BAGI YANG GAK SUKA **__**YAOI**__**, **__**SASUNARU**__**, JANGAN MAKSA BACA APALAGI CUMAN BUAT BAHAN BASHING. **_

_**JTK MENERIMA SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN. KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN^^**_

_**TAPI BUKAN BASHING ATAU FLAME!**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, ITS SIMPLE!**_

_**JTK MINTA TINGGALKAN JEJAK YANG MEMBANGUN DI KOTAK REVIEW YA~**_

_**Dan buat A-Drei kesayangan mama, ini pesenan kamu. Maaf mama miskin ide,, jadi es lemonnya ga terlalu asem. Kalo pengen asem baca di depan papamu aja ya nak. Maaf lemonnya ga hot. Salam sayang. :***_

_**Happy reading~~**_

_**JTK menunggu kalian di kotak review~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke baru saja memarkir mobilnya di garasi. Melonggarkan dasinya dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku sejenak sebelum keluar dari mobil. Pekerjaannya di kantor sungguh membuatnya lelah. Tapi apa daya, itu cara satu-satunya untuk menghidupi putra tunggalnya. Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Suasana rumah sangat gelap. Lampu ruang tengah –yang merangkap jadi satu dengan ruang tamu- juga belum dinyalakan. Membuat Sasuke mendesah pelan. Putra semata wayangnya itu pasti sudah tertidur lebih dulu. Sasuke hanyalah seorang duda empat puluh tahunan dan tinggal dengan putranya yang berumur tujuh belas tahun. Ia bercerai dari istrinya sejak anaknya masih belum bisa berjalan dengan sempurna. Meski hidupnya sederhana, tapi Sasuke bahagia.

Ia bahagia karena putranya.

Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya tiba-tiba lampu menyala. Kemudian sosok berambut pirang muncul dari balik almari. Membawa kue ulang tahun dengan mimik wajah yang benar-benar membuat Sasuke gemas.

"Selamat ulang tahun Papa," sosok itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman melebar. Membuat Sasuke kehilangan nafasnya. Ia sendiri melupakan hari jadinya. Ia memandang tubuh anaknya dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Sedangkan sang anak hanya memasang wajah inocent dan berkedip-kedip menggemaskan.

"Semoga Papa selalu bisa menemani Naru. Maaf Naru hanya bisa memberikan Papa ini," sambung anaknya yang bernama Naruto itu. Naruto menunjuk pita merah yang melingkari lehernya yang mulus, membuat nafas Sasuke memberat. Usia tua bukan halangan untuk menahan birahi Sasuke yang langsung bergejolak.

Oh man, inilah yang membuat Sasuke betah menjadi duda. Anak semata wayangnya yang benar-benar membuat Sasuke jatuh hati. Persetan dengan incest dan hubungan darah diantara mereka. Toh anaknya juga tidak peduli dengan itu.

Dan sekarang putranya yang menggemaskan hanya mengenakan pita merah di lehernya dan bando maid. Menyambut papanya tanpa selembar benang.

Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya, meraih kue tar kecil di tangan Naruto dan meniup lilinnya. Sebelum menaruhnya di atas meja. Naruto mencoba mempertahankan wajah lugunya ketika ia tahu bahwa papanya sudah dalam mode bernafsu. Mencoba hal yang ada di artikel memang tidak ada salahnya, Naruto.

"Bisakah papa membuka kadonya sekarang?" terpaan nafas panas Sasuke menyapu leher belakang Naruto. Membuatnya merinding. Suara yang selalu bisa membuat Naruto terangsang hanya dengan bisikan kecil.

"Ya Papa. Nikmati kado papa malam ini," Naruto memeluk Sasuke. Menggesekkan tubuh telanjangnya dengan seragam kantoran Sasuke. Api gairah mulai menyulut mereka berdua.

.

.

**DFD PRESENT LALALA~~**

.

.

Bibir rakus Sasuke menerkam bibir anaknya tanpa ampun. Ia benar-benar termakan gairahnya sendiri. Menekan tengkuk anaknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua. Sedangkan Naruto, mulai megap-megap saat bibi milik papanya tanpa jeda terus menghisap dan menjilat bibir bawahnya secara bergantian.

"Nnghhh…" desahan itu lolos ketika jemari kekar Sasuke mengelus pelan nipple Naruto yang telanjang. Membuat belahan bibir itu terbuka sedikit. Sasuke menyelipkan lidah panjangnya dan mengacak-ngacak rongga mulut Naruto tanpa ampun. Naruto mengerang ketika permukaan lidah itu menyapu rongga mulutnya. Menjambak surai legam papanya, dengan kaki yang melingkari pinggang papanya.

Mereka terus berciuman hingga sampai di kamar. Terhempas bersamaan di ranjang dengan posisi Naruto di pangkuan Sasuke dan lidah yang saling menari di udara. Saling menjilat dan melilit. Naruto menarik dirinya, tersenyum (sok) polos pada papanya.

"Karena papa hari ini sedang berulang tahun—" Naruto sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Menggesekkan pantat kenyalnya dengan selangkangan papanya yang mulai mengeras. Membuat Sasuke menggeram dan menatap anaknya dengan nafsu yang semakin merambat naik. "—Naru akan memberikan papa malam terbaik," mengakhir kalimatnya dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal.

Sasuke tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan memberinya tarian pangku. Putranya yang mulai beranjak dewasa itu menggesekkan pantat kenyal itu dengan menggila ke selangkangan Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin mengeras. Dan sesak. Sesekali meliukkan tubuh yang terbalut kulit tan berlapis keringat tipis itu. Membuat jakun Sasuke bergerak naik turun dengan cepat.

"Ah~ papa adalah raja di ranjang hari ini. Nikmati hadiahnya papa," suara itu membuat Sasuke gila. Naruto mencegah tangan Sasuke yang hendak menahan gerakan pinggulnya yang semakin liar. Tidak dipungkiri jika Naruto juga terangsang, penis mungilnya bangkit perlahan dan menampar perut Sasuke yang terbungkus kemeja kantornya.

Sasuke tidak bisa berdiam diri. Ia mendekap putranya dan menciumi rahang putranya. Rahang yang selalu menggodanya. Membuat desahan sensual itu mengalir dengan gamblang. Tangan Sasuke yang tidak bisa menahan gerakan pinggul Naruto, beralih mengelusi nipple anaknya. Mengusapnya pelan, sebelum mencubitnya dengan gemas. Membuat pekikan feminim keluar dari bibir bengkak itu.

"Papa ingin mengambil hadiahnya sekarang," Sasuke berbisik mesra. Naruto menghentikan tarian pangkunya, tersenyum manis sebelum menarik simpul pita yang meliliti lehernya. Menerjang leher Sasuke dan membuat jejak-jejak basah disana. Sasuke menggenggam sprei dan menggeram. Jarang-jarang ia akan melihat putranya sangat agresivve seperti ini. Biasanya putranya hanya akan malu-malu kucing ketika mereka melakukan kegiatan ranjang.

Sasuke tahu, ia sudah menjalani lumuran dosa ini sejak Naruto masuk sekolah menengah pertama. Melihat Naruto yang selalu menempel padanya, Naruto yang sangat seksi di matanya. Membuat buliran dosa itu mau tak mau ditelan Sasuke. Ia tidak butuh siapapun lagi setelah itu, cukup dengan Naruto. Dengan anaknya yang selalu menghangatkan ranjangnya. Dan menghangatkan hatinya.

Sasuke menatap putranya yang dengan hati-hati melepas kemeja kerjanya, setelah itu menyusuri tubuhnya yang masih terbentuk dengan lidahnya yang panas. Sasuke menahan nafas saat putranya melepas sabuk dan kaitan celananya. Menarik celana itu turun kemudian menelanjangi boxer Sasuke dengan tarikan giginya. Pemandangan yang membuat penis besar Sasuke berkedut. Naruto terkekeh sebentar melihat penis papanya yang mengacung sama tegaknya dengan penisnya.

"Naru..ngh," ucapan Sasuke tertelan ketika jemari lentik anaknya memilin kepala penis itu. Sebelum melingkari batangnya dan mengocoknya dalam tempo pelan. Semakin keras yang membuat nafas seorang Sasuke tersendat. Naruto membuka mulutnya. Memasukkan penis itu dan menghisapnya. Membuat mata Sasuke kebut akan gairah.

Itu blowjob tahunan. Ia tidak akan mendapatkannya di malam-malam lainnya.

Lidah Naruto sanggup membuat darah Sasuke mendidih cepat. Belum lagi tangan kecil putranya yang bermain dengan bola kembarnya dan sesekali mengocok bagian yang tidak masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto.

"Papa—" Naruto melepas kulumannya. Menyisakan benang saliva panjang, kemudian mejilat-jilat penis Sasuke dengan gemas. "—ucapkan permintaanmu papa. Aku sudah meniup," lalu Naruto meniup kepala penisnya yang memerah.

"Bercinta denganmu son—" Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Mereka sudah sama-sama telanjang dan bermainkan peluh tipis. "—hingga pagi menjelang. Hingga suaramu hanya bisa mendesahkan nama papa," Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat.

Kali ini Sasuke yang berkuasa sepenuhnya di ats Naruto. Memanja nipple anaknya dengan lidahnya yang panjang dan terlatih. Sedangkan tangannya mencoba menggali lubang Naruto yang sempit. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka bercinta, tapi lubang Naruto selalu membutuhkan perhatian lebih. Jika tidak, keesokkan harinya Naruto akan terkapar di atas ranjang tidak berdaya. Ukuran Sasuke tidak kecil, untuk sekedar catatan.

"Papa, ungh—" jeritan itu teredam dengan bungkaman mulut liar Sasuke. Penisnya berusaha membobol lubang anaknya dengan cepat. Nafsunya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, well itu membuat Sasuke bisa menjadi sangat liar. Naruto meronta di kukungan papanya. Rasa sakitnya tidak berubah seperti pertama kali mereka melakukannya. Air mata turun dengan kasar membasahi pelipis Naruto dan menyebar di atas bantal yang berantakan.

Sasuke tidak lagi memberi jeda, ia menarik penisnya keluar lagi dengan cepat. Menghantamkannya dengan brutal. Membuat mata Naruto terbalik, dan mengalami klimaks dengan segera. Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Sh..ah pap..akh—" Naruto menjerit bak pelacur. Hantaman keras yang bertubi-tubi di titik spotnya membuat matanya berkunang-kunang. Papanya selalu bisa membuatnya merasakan surga duniawi. Sasuke menahan dirinya ketika lubang Naruto menyedotnya semakin dalam. Memijat penisnya dalam kehangatan yang tidak bisa digantikan oleh lubang manapun. Sasuke mendesis saat lubang Naruto merapat dengan cepat.

"Uh..fass..terhh papa..akhh—" melodi itu memacu Sasuke bergerak lebih cepat. Sasuke berhenti sebentar, dan melihat guratan kekecewaan di wajah anaknya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Take a ride my son," Sasuke berkata dengan suara beratnya. Mereka berbalik keadaan. Sasuke memilih bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan Naruto di pangkuannya.

"Mhhh—" desahan itu lolos dari bibir bengkak Naruto saat ia mulai menunggangi penis papanya. Posisi seperti ini membuat penis papanya tertelan lubangnya yang lapar. Sesekali Sasuke membantu Naruto yang bergerak semakin cepat. Hingga penis mungil anaknya menampar perutnya yang seksi.

"Maaf son. Papa melupakan ini," Sasuke beralih mengocok penis Naruto. Membuat gerakan Naruto semakin tidak teratur, desahannya semakin menggila. Suhu kamar seperti di bara api, begitu panas dengan suara kulita yang bertabrakan. Untuk urusan ranjang, Sasuke cukup kuat. Dan keras.

"PAPA~! AAHH!" Naruto menjerit sekeras mungkin ketika Sasuke menaikkan pinggulnya, otomatis membuat penis Sasuke menabrak spotnya cukup lama. Ia gemetaran sebelum merasakan klimaks. Mengejang keras ketika memuntahkan lahar putih yang menciprati bagian tubuh depan Sasuke. Kemudian terkulai lemas.

"Ckckck," Sasuke mengejek putranya. Membalik tubuh Naruto, mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya dan mulai memompa kembali. Posisi doggy style. Naruto melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal ketika gerakan ayahnya mulai menggila. Ia mendesah lemah. Tubuhnya tidak pernah kuat jika bertempur di ranjang dengan papanya.

Sasuke bergerak semakin liar. Klimaknya mendekat seiringan dengan remasan lubang Naruto yang menguat. Naruto mendesah sangat keras di bawahnya, menyapukan penisnya sendiri menyetubuhi tempat tidur. Nafas mereka berkejaran satu sama lain. Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya, mengecupi punggung mulus anaknya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan pergerakan pinggulnya.

Beberapa detik terasa seperti keheningan yang panjang. Mereka berdua sama-sama berteriak keras, tertahan ketika terjangan badai kenikmatan itu menyapu mereka berdua. Klimaks bersama-sama dalam keadaan terbakar gairah. Sasuke ambruk menimpa Naruto dengan nafas yang memburu. Seks yang mereka lakukan selalu menyenangkan.

"Papa berat," Naruto merengek saat Sasuke tidak beranjak dari punggungnya. Tulang-tulangnya serasa dilolosi paksa. Lahar putih Sasuke menetes mengalir keluar dari lubangnya memberinya rasa hangat.

"Ini belum berakhir son—" Sasuke berbisik membuat mata Naruto membola. Ia merasakan benda di lubangnya itu menegang dengan cepat. Naruto mulai meronta-ronta dari pelukkan Sasuke.

"No papa, no! akhh—" protes Naruto tertahan dengan Sasuke yang menggerakan pinggulnya lagi. Sasuke menyeringai. Membalikkan tubuh putranya, menahan kaki putranya agar tetap terbuka lebar sebelum menggenjotnya penuh nafsu.

"Papa! Sshh dee..perr aakhh ooh—" teriakan itu tertelan ciuman Sasuke. Dan mungkin kali ini mereka benar-benar akan bercinta hingga pagi. Sasuke benar-benar menikmati kado dari putranya. Kado itu memang benar-benar digunakan dengan baik. Sangat baik.

.

.

Sasuke menggerutu ketika bel rumahnya dipencet berkali-kali. Merasa sangat terganggu karena ia baru saja tidur tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Setelah Naruto jatuh pingsan dan ia terkapar kehabisan nafas. Menggunakan kado sebaik-baiknya tidak ada salahnya kan? Dengan wajah menyimpan sebal Sasuke mengambil boxernya semalam. Mengelap jejak-jejak sprema anaknya dengan kemeja kantornya dan beranjak keluar.

Bel masih terus berbunyi. Sasuke hendak memaki orang yang memencet belnya itu tapi kemudian ia tertegun. Di sana berdiri seorang perempuan yang seumuran dengannya sedang tersenyum dengan malu-malu. Tersenyum kikuk. Mantan istrinya. Sasuke menahan nafas.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke-kun. Maaf aku telat untuk mengucapkannya. Aku menebusnya dengan mengunjungimu hari ini," perempuan itu menunduk ketika mengucapkannya. Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya, kemudian merasa wajahnya memerah ketika menyadari tubuhnya menguapkan bau sprema yang kuat.

Jujur.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengira perempuan itu akan datang.

Ia juga tidak merindukan perempuan yang pernah dinikahinya belasan tahun silam itu.

"Dimana Naruto?" perempuan itu kembali bertanya. Merangsek masuk seolah-olah ia masih sama seperti dulu. Sasuke membatu dan terlambat mencegah langkah perempuan itu yang menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke baru saja hendak berbicara tapi perempuan itu sudah menjerit sangat keras. Teriakannya membuat jantung Sasuke terjun ke lututnya sendiri. Perempuan itu menoleh menatapnya dengan hidung yang mengalirkan darah segar.

"Apa..yyyang sudah kka-lian lakukan?"

Dan Sasuke kehilangan kata untuk menjawabnya.

**END.**


End file.
